1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind direction deflection blade mounting apparatus of a unitary air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of a conventional unitary air conditioner of this type is as shown in FIGS. 5 through 7. Referring to FIGS. 5 through 7, the unitary air conditioner 1 comprises a substrate 2, a bulk head 5 provided on the substrate 2 and partitioning the unitary air conditioner 1 into an indoor ventilation path 3 and an outdoor ventilation path 4, and an outer box 6. The outdoor ventilation path 4 is provided with an outdoor heat exchanger 7 in the rear face thereof. A motor 8 is mounted on the rear face of the bulk head 5 so that its rotation shaft is disposed perpendicular to the rear face of the bulk head 5. A propeller fan 10 for blowing air toward the outdoor heat exchanger 7 is mounted on one end of the motor 8. A refrigerant cycle comprises a compressor 11 and the outdoor heat exchanger 7. The indoor vnetilation path 3 comprises a water pan (not shown) placed on the substrate 2, an air channel 12, and an indoor heat exchanger 18 mounted on the water pan and confronting an inlet grill 13. Air is introduced from the inlet grill 13 into the air channel 12 and blown out toward an outlet port 14 by a multibrade fan 9 mounted on the other end of the motor 8. The outlet port 14 comprises a lower plate 15 screwed to the bulk head, both-sides deflection blades 16 for deflecting air blown out of the air channel 12, a coupling member 17 interlocked with the both-sides deflection blade 16, and a motor 20 screwed to the lower plate 15 and coupled with the coupling member 17 through a shaft 19 extending from the motor 20.
A power supply portion 21 comprising an electric circuit for controlling the operation of the air conditioner and an electric circuit for controlling the operation of the motor 20 is mounted below the motor 20 connected to the power supply portion 21 through a wire.
The above-described construction has, however, disadvantages: The motor 20 and the power supply portion 21 are troublesome to assemble and disassemble because the motor 20 is mounted separately from the power supply portion 21, i.e., the motor 20 is mounted on the lower plate 15 of the outlet port 14 and the power supply portion 21 is mounted below the lower plate 15. Further, the replacement of the motor 20 requires the disassembly of the lower plate 15 of the outlet port 14. Furthermore, though the motor 20 is mounted rearwards on and removed frontwards from the lower plate 15, a troublesome work of raising, lowering, and turning it is required.